


It Started With Two Men

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: A SteveTony poem set during the Civil War





	It Started With Two Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).

It started with two men,  
One alive and one now dead.  
They ripped the world apart.

When tragedy stroke  
And the people were scared  
One sought to protect  
Of the terrors he knew the future could hold,  
The other saw the terrors of the past  
Raising their head  
And firmly stood his ground.

People picked sides and chaos ensued,  
Choices were made they'd later regret.  
The end justifies the means.  
At least that's what they thought.

A city in shambles, in smoke and ruin,  
One raises his shield for a deadly blow  
The other gives up and waits for his end.  
It's civilians that save them,  
Who drag them apart.

They tried talking, but it never went well.  
One last chance to speak their minds  
Before one of them is dead.  
Was it worth it? Not in the end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] It Started With Two Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666798) by [The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds)


End file.
